Luganoger (Legacy Continuity)
Luganoger is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Luganoger was a planet decimating space monster that Ultraman Astro had come across during his travels through space. He quickly took control of the monster for his own ends and made use of it as one of his most powerful minions. After Ultraman Legacy had managed to defeat all of Astro's other monsters, as well as go toe-to-toe with Astro himself, he decided to send out Luganoger in the hopes the creature would prove powerful enough to defeat Legacy. Astro wasted no time in dispatching Luganoger to Earth, where the monster instantly began to destroy entire cities and rampage, with no stopping him in sight. The AKDF's jets had no chance of even harming Luganoger, and their more powerful weapons were still being repaired. Akira Takeshi quickly transformed into Legacy and flew over to combat the monster and stop him before any more lives were lost. Legacy quickly made his way to the area Luganoger was rampaging in and slammed right into the monster, knocking him back. Luganoger would not go down easily however, and soon retaliated, grabbing Legacy with his hands/mouths and throwing him to the ground. Luganoger than proceeded to bombard the Ultra with Energy Beams. Luganoger soon stopped the beams, but was not done yet, and began stomping on Legacy and hitting him with his tail, roaring as he did so, occasionally firing more beams. Legacy's color timer soon began to blink due to the relentless attack, and it seemed he would loose his battle. This was until Luganoger was hit in the back by a fireball. The monster turned around to see who had struck him, only to be met with a flaming punch to the face by Ultraman Flame. Luganoger stumbled back from the force of the hit, and soon began to grapple with Flame. Meanwhile, Ultraman Sect landed behind them, next to Legacy. "Y-you're here....." said Legacy. "Thank me later. Flame won't have much long against that thing" said Sect. Sect helped Legacy up, and soon the two prepared to battle Luganoger, just as the monster began to beat down on Flame. The two Ultras ran in and kicked Luganoger away. Afterwards, the three prepared to fight Luganoger together. Luganoger roared and then began to lash out with it's energy beams. However the Ultras all managed to easily dodge this and begin striking physical blows to the monster. Luganoger at this point simply raged, attacking in all directions trying to hit any of it's opponents. However the three managed to corner the Kaiju, and upon firing their beams, the three Ultras finally defeated Luganoger. Astro was not happy to say the least.... Although neither was Legacy, overcome with grief about the loss of life at Luganoger's hand, he resolved to fight even harder so that this didn't happen again. Abilities * Energy Beams: Luganoger can fire a powerful blue laser from his mouths and the heads on his hands. They are highly explosive. * Electric Bolts: Luganoger can shoot red bolts of electricity from the spikes on his shoulders. They are very powerful. * Armored Chest: Luganoger's chest is dense enough to reflect projectile attacks. * Stinger: At the end of Luganoger's very long tail is a large stinger that can stab enemies and absorb their energy. * Flight: Luganoger can flight at high speeds to travel through space. Trivia * Gren let me use Dictator, who was unable to make a series appearance due to my being unable to fit him with the current plans for the storyline. So I decided to work in Dictator's components instead, hence Luganoger. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads